When Nightmares Attack
by Autobot StarRacer
Summary: Arcee wakes everyone up in the middle of the night by a horrendous dream. That's when they all realize how badly the war is affecting everyone. Brother/sister fluff between Jack and Arcee. Rated T for death and description of dead bodies.


**Random idea that popped into my head, takes place after Rebellion.**

* * *

The day had turned dark as night, the black clouds completely covered the sun. Rain pelted her blue and pink armor as she was dragged towards a tall building in a place that used to be known as Jasper, Nevada. The femme kept her helm lowered as they continued to drag her down a seemingly endless road to what was certain to be her doom. She knew she was going to offline but she didn't care. She was the last one and after her, there would be no one to save the human race.

Another crash of lightning cracked across the sky, illuminating the dark warlord in front of her. She snarled at him but otherwise didn't make a sound. The gray mech before her smirked and narrowed his blood red optics at her. The femme couldn't hold optic contact and looked away. All of the decepticons were there, ready to see the death of the last autobot. Earth, like Cybertron, was now dead. The few remaining humans and animals struggled to survive under Megatron's reign.

"Well if it isn't Arcee. Where are you friends, autobot? Where's Optimus Prime? Or Bumblebee? Or Ratchet? Or Bulkhead? Or Ultra Magnus? Oh I know, how about that pathetic new recruit, Smokescreen, is he going to save you? Oh yes I remember now, they're all dead." He taunted. Arcee's optics shuttered and she refused to let the tears leave her optics. She bowed her helm as she clenched her denta. "I'm surprised you're still alive, it wasn't hard at all to kill the others."

"Rust in the Pits Megatron," She growled. Megatron and the other decepticons roared with laughter, knowing that all she could do was mock them. The once strong and powerful autobot soldier was now kneeling weak before them. Arcee took in their laughter, feeling every sting the sounds made like a dozen swords. She knew a couple of the cons before the war, before they became monsters, and some had been her friends.

"Well now your death is going to be different. Before you offline, you're going to watch yet another group of people close to you share the same fate." Megatron continued. Arcee's optics snapped open and she looked up to see Jack, Miko, and Raf being dragged out in chains in front of Megatron, ready to be executed. Miko was screaming every curse word she knew in English, Japanese, and even a few Cybertronian ones she picked up from Bulkhead and Ratchet. "Say goodbye to your little friends, autoscum."

"Please no! They're only children and they don't belong in this war! I don't know what you were like before the war but please just listen to reason! Why does this matter anymore?" Arcee pleaded desperately. Megatron merely smirked and aimed his canon at the humans. Arcee could only stare in horror, locking eyes with Jack for a split second, as Megatron shot them. Arcee let out a scream of anger and horror at the bloody and burnt bodies of her friends. "NO!"

"Goodbye Arcee," Starscream said with a smirk before shooting a missile at her helm and-

"NO!" Arcee screamed as she sat up in her berth. Her optics were wide and filled with tears as she tried to figure out where she was. Her door opened and the team ran in, weapons at the ready in case someone was attacking Arcee. She realized that everything; the defeat, the humans' deaths, the horror of it all; was just a dream. She was trembling terribly even as the others tried to calm her down. "T-The children, are they alive?"

"Of course we're alive, 'Cee. Why? What's wrong?" Jack asked. Arcee burst into tears and continued to sob as she explained the nightmare. The humans looked a little green when they heard about how they died, but they were more concerned with how badly Arcee was taking the dream. This especially concerned Ultra Magnus who had never expected the war to take such a heavy toll on everyone. Everyone saw Arcee as a strong, capable warrior who never broke down unless reminded of Tailgate or Cliffjumper's deaths. She was the last person they expected to have an emotional breakdown due to a nightmare. Eventually she fell back asleep, her sobs exhausting her, and everyone relaxed slightly. They got up to leave but Jack hesitated. "Guys I'm gonna stay in here in case she has another nightmare."

"Very well, don't hesitate to call if something's wrong." Optimus answered with a small nod. The others left, leaving the teen and his partner alone. Jack walked over to Arcee's sleeping form and slowly began to rub her arm. Her screams had startled everyone awake and got them all scared and/or worried. They thought that perhaps the decepticons had found their second base. When they discovered that it was only a nightmare, it was pure worry for the femme. Arcee visibly relaxed at the comforting touch and her optics opened slightly.

"P-Please don't leave me," she pleaded with a small voice. Jack hugged her neck cables and promised to stay the night. Soon enough both fell into blissful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Tada! What did ya think? I figured everyone, including Arcee, gets overwhelmed by the weight of the war.**

**Reviews are welcomed!**


End file.
